Long showers by teenagers are a constant source of frustration and financial drain on parents. Getting teenagers to use a traditional shower timer or water limiter has proven difficult. As parents, the inventors have attempted to come up with a solution to this very problem.
This invention relates to a motion detector incorporating a timed sound-byte device. Motion detectors have been widely used for entertaining people in conjunction with toys and other devices. After a motion is detected, a toy will make a motion or give a sound byte. Motion detectors can alarm a person to an intruder, as used in an outside spotlight on a house. Motion detectors are also used to make things easier by automatically performing a function such as opening doors at the supermarket.
No one has come up with a shower device that is hands and eyes-off, which will in a diversional, entertaining, or informing way remind the shower user to conserve water, save energy used to heat the water and to reduce sewer and septic loading.
Until now, a shower user could set an alarm or watch a clock. Both of these can be challenging and undesirable for young people and generally are not used with consistency in other generations. The other option is a draconian device that is costly and limits the amount of water after a set time.
In summary, to enhance all aspects and to improve water saving devices, Smart Shower uses the novel features of automatically starting the timer and diverting the occupant in an informative and entertaining way while showering.